This invention relates to data transfer systems, especially such as may be used for input and/or output operations between a computer processor and a computer peripheral.
In such systems data is transferred from a source unit to a destination unit over a signal path connecting the two units. As the rate of data transfer increases, the delay introduced by the signal path becomes significant and creates uncertainty in the timing relationships between the two units. This uncertainty causes difficulties in synchronizing and controlling the flow of data.